kamenriderhibikifandomcom-20200214-history
Gathering Demons
is the twenty-first episode of Kamen Rider Hibiki. Synopsis Ibuki and Todoroki, separately, are following two groups of Makamou that are heading towards Mount. Asama. The oni find it strange that the Makamou don't want to fight nor do they attack humans; what is at the top of the mountain that draws them? Hibiki enjoys a day off of fighting to run errands with Asumu. Plot A Ubume Douji and Hime bowed to the Black Puppet in a smoky field and they informed it that their child would soon be at an adult state. They were looking forward to taking their child to meet its sibling. In the basement of the Tachibana Sweet Place Hibiki, Hinaka, Kasumi and Ichirou were in the midst of researching Makamou. They wanted to be prepared for whatever they might be facing next. Hibiki made an inspiring speech on how they would train and train so that they would not lose, but Hinaka wondered if there was a way for the Oni to become stronger. Ichirou had said that one would become stronger by tempering themselves, which Kasumi remembered and wanted to know what it meant. Ichirou and Hibiki ignored her however. The phone rang and as Hibiki picked it up, Asumu answered as well, Danki wanted to know if Midori Takizawa was there. Asumu tried to explain that he had reached Tachibana's, and that he was a new part-timer there which confused and surprised Danki. Hibiki came up behind Asumu and surprised as he took the phone. Hibiki tried to distort his voice but Danki heard it was him and wanted to know who Asumu was. Hibiki said that the Oni were supposed to e-mail Ichirou first, but Danki reminded him that his computer was broken. Danki told him to not give him orders, as Hibiki did not even know how to open e-mails. Hibiki defended himself by saying that he could not open them because he did not understand them. Danki called for Midori, but Hibiki said she was not there as she was in Yoshino. Danki then demanded to talk to the boss and as Hibiki tried to say the boss was not there, Ichirou tapped him on the shoulder and gave the phone to him. Hibiki sighed in frustration but Kasumi came and gave him a delivery to do. Hibiki saw that Asumu wanted to go to so he asked him along. It was a package for a neighbourhood tea ceremony specialist. If Hibiki was out, Asumu would know how to do it. The two headed out while Hinaka and Kasumi waved goodbye. The Ubume Douji and Hime along with the Black Puppet stood by a lake as the Puppet directed them and their child to a mountain in the vicinity. Ibuki and Akira came running towards them, but Ibuki halted as soon as he saw the black hooded figure. Ibuki was about to fire his Ongekikan when the robed figure used telekinesis on them and threw them into the lake. The robed figure disappeared and the Douji and Hime prepared to fight the Oni. Ibuki was about to shoot the Ubume as it surfaced, but the Douji knocked the Ongekikan out of his hands. The Ubume then descended and flew away with the Douji and Hime. Ibuki and Akira started pursuing them. Todoroki was in pursuit of a Yamaarashi and when he found it he transformed and charged at it. But the Hime intercepted him and they both tumbled into a shallow river where they continued to fight. The Hime mocked him as did the Douji when it arrived. They kept punching him down until the Yamaarashi fired its needles and injured Todoroki. The Douji and Hime was sure he would be unable to follow them now and left with their child. Todoroki waddled to shore and healed his injury. Zanki came running with the Ongekigen and suggested they send someone else to follow them. Todoroki said he was fine and thought the Makamou were heading towards Asama mountain. Ibuki was on the other side of it so they had to contact them to let them now. People greeted Hibiki as he and Asumu were walking in the street. Asumu asked him about Danki and Hibiki replied that he was a nice guy, but had a quick temper. Asumu continued to ask if the people of Takeshi were well informed of the Makamou situation, as they would not be hired otherwise. Hibiki agreed and started to inform the boy that Ibuki was at Tsunagoya while Todoroki was nearby at Kari mountain. The two were sent out because of information from local Takeshi people. Hinaka and Kasumi were in the meanwhile chatting with a customer when Zanki called, so Hinaka ran down to the basement where Ichirou was. Zanki had confirmed that information from Katou about a Yamaarashi was true, but they had not been able to finish it of yet. Hinaka asked how Todoroki was doing to which he said he was fine. He had heard Ibuki was dealing with an Ubume, and that two Makamou appeared so close was worrying him. Ichirou took over the phone and concluded that he should send Hibiki to them just in case. Zanki did not see a reason to do so as the Makamou were not headed to a city and Hibiki had a day of. Ichirou agreed and they said goodbye. Asumu asked if Hibiki had helped out at the restaurant as well and what he was doing otherwise when Makamou were not appearing. He said that he seldom helped out nowadays, because on his free time he restored his body. Hibiki asked what the boy did on his free time to which he replied that he liked to listen to music. He asked about the brass band that he had heard from Hitomi about. Hibiki grilled him about Akira, but the boy had no feelings for her. They then met Hitomi. The Ubume was flying along a river while Ibuki and Akira pursued it on their motorcycle. They got worried when it flew by a group of road-trippers, but it took no heed of them. The Black Puppet was waiting in the mist of Asama mountain. Hitomi apologised for interrupting Hibiki and Asumu's errand, but Hibiki said it was okay because the Grand master liked to talk to young people. When they arrived they got no reply however which worried Hibiki so he ran around to the open backside and found the grand master on the floor with severe stomach pains. Hibiki ran out to get a Dr Sakamoto, and asked Asumu to look after her in the meantime. Asumu and Hitomi were unsure of what to do. Ichirou and Hinaka were talking to Ibuki and Akira about how the two Makamou were seemingly travelling towards the same location and were not attacking any people. Ibuki would call again if something happened. Ichirou and Hinaka were confused why the Makamou were travelling to the same place. Ibuki and Akira ran up the mountain on one side while Todoroki ran up on the other side. The Ubume arrived at the top of the mountain and they apologised for being late to the Black Puppet. The Yamaarashi came shortly afterwards and apologised as well. The two Makamou as then directed by the Black Puppet to a certain place together. Hibiki ran to Dr Sakamoto who was fishing and promptly picked him up and ran back with him. Asumu and Hitomi was in the meantime figuring out a way to relieve some of the grand master's stress. Ibuki and Akira arrived at some old building ruins where they were attacked by the Douji and Hime. Todoroki arrived at almost the same location and were attacked by the Yamaarashi Douji and Hime. They managed to push Todoroki downwards until he came upon Ibuki and Akira who were surprised to see him. As the two Douji and two Hime stood and glared from them above, the Oni transformed. As the Oni charged, the Makamou were running away however. Meanwhile, the Ubume were soaring around the Yamaarashi very intimidating while the Black Puppet watched. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** Parent Douji : Sei Ashina * : ** Parent Hime : Mitsu Murata * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : Suit Actors * * * * * Notes *'Viewership': 7.9%